


A Caring Touch

by SoloShikigami



Series: Touch Me [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Subdrop, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: There is more to BDSM than bondage, power exchange, sex, and spanking; there is another side that can make or break a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, thanks for joining me for the fourth part of this series. It's been an incredible journey. Please read my note at the end for it contains some important info.  
> Thank you again and enjoy!

            “Mmph! Mmph!”

            “Nyeh heh, you have something to say, freak?”

            A nod was exchanged between Fell and Sans and Sans pushed Swap’s head back, his cock pulling out of the other’s mouth.

            “Puh-please, Sir,” Swap gasped. “I want to cum so badly.”

            “Not yet,” Fell growled, slamming into him harder.

            With a whimper, Swap dropped back into Sans’ lap and continued sucking him off as best he could. Fell was fucking him mercilessly from behind while Sans encouraged him with some light dirty talk.

            “Aw, you poor thing, are we a bit much for you?” Sans asked, a hand caressing the top of Swap’s head. “I guess I’d be begging to cum, too, if Boss was pounding my pussy like that. Feels good, huh? That thick, hard cock rubbing your insides, stretching you, filling you-”

            Swap let out another whimper.

            Fell chuckled. “That will be all, Sans,” he interrupted. “I do think he’s had enough.”

            Sans groaned in relief. “Thank the stars, Boss, I’m about to explode.”

            “Then do it, fill his filthy mouth,” Fell ordered.

            Sans gripped onto Swap’s skull with both hands, stilling him to thrust into his mouth before releasing. Swap swallowed as best he could, choking a little with a groan.

            “Good boy, you may cum now,” Fell said.

            Swap squeezed his eyes shut as he came with a wail, his head falling onto Sans’ lap, gripping the sheets on either side of the other’s knees. Sans stroked his head, speaking soothingly as he rode out his release, his body quivering.

            A low growl and a few more thrusts was all it took for Fell to finish, wrenching another cry from the skeleton underneath him as he pumped warmth into his shaking body. He eased out of Swap, his hands rubbing the back of his spine gently. He bent over him and dropped a kiss on his shoulder blade.

            Swap moaned, pressing his face into Sans’ leg, unable and unwilling to move just yet.

            “We really rode him hard tonight, huh, bro?” Sans asked in a soft, low tone.

            “Perhaps a little,” Fell agreed, dropping kisses on the back of Swap’s neck before moving beside him and kissing the side of his skull. “You all right?”

            Swap finally moved his face to look at Fell; his face was flushed, he looked satisfied, but he still seemed a little distant. He slowly nodded after a moment.

            “… Is he all right?” Sans asked after too long a silence.

            “Of course he is,” Fell tossed a glare up at Sans, but it faded immediately when he looked back down at Swap. “Well, I think so. Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” Fell paused. “But first…”

            Fell moved up and drew Sans in for a long, gentle kiss. Sans smiled and pressed into him with a happy sigh.

            “You know you’re safe?” Fell asked.

            Sans nodded. “I’m safe. I’m fine right now, more worried about him.”

            Fell chuckled. “Maybe I should train you to Dom.”

            “Ah, ha, ha, nah, not me, Boss.”

            Between the two of them, they brought Swap out of the bed and into the bathroom. Swap was fairly steady on his feet, but Fell stayed at his back with his arms wrapped around his waist while Sans started the shower and got their towels.

            “Hey, you back with us?” Fell murmured as Sans tested the water.

            Swap nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think so.”

            “Okay. Talk to us, all right?”

            Swap nodded again. “I’ll try.”

            Fell nodded, dropped another kiss to Swap’s shoulder and helped him into the shower.

            Once the three of them were cleaned, Fell left Sans to continue caring for Swap while he changed the sheets on the bed.

            “How you doing, buddy?” Sans asked.

            “I’m okay,” Swap murmured, his eyes seeming to be mostly back to normal. He tried to grab the towel to dry himself off but Sans swatted his shaking hand away.

            “Let me,” Sans said. “Papyrus pushed you a little hard this evening, let us take care of you.”

            Swap squirmed a little uncomfortably, but he let Sans continue.

            “Boss _did_ talk to you about aftercare, didn’t he?” Sans asked after another few moments of silence.

            “Well, yeah, of course,” Swap said, looking away.

            Sans looked up, seeing a flash of shame run across Swap’s eyes. He lifted a gentle hand to his face, turning it so their eyes could lock.

            “Talk to me, Papyrus,” Sans murmured, using his full name in hopes of getting him to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            “There is one other very important part to all of this,” Fell said. “We went over it very briefly in the past; aftercare.”

            “Right,” Swap murmured, remembering how Fell held him after their first lesson. “You said something about others entering a different mindset?”

            “Yeah, it’s called subspace; it’s a nice, floaty kind of feeling. A sub is in a very vulnerable place when they enter that mindset, sometimes they can be easily influenced, one of the many reasons there is a lot of trust between a Dom and their sub. Aftercare helps them come out of that space, back to reality, and it is the Dom’s job to be sure that transition happens and that it is complete.”

            “So, what do we do, exactly?”

            “That is up to the sub, mostly. For some, it’s cuddling, gentle touches and kisses and the like, some like being bathed and fed, it could be a combination, it could be anything, really. Sans, for example, he needs to be reassured he’s safe. After our scenes, I hold him, kiss him, and tell him that he’s safe. When he tells me that he knows, that’s when I know he’s all right. Not that I don’t still keep a close eye on him.”

            Swap nodded, letting the information sink in and again going back to their first lesson.

            “How deep into this subspace can others get?” Swap asked after a few minutes.

            “It’s not so much how deep into subspace you go, it’s more about the drop afterwards,” Fell said slowly after a moment, picking his words carefully.

            “Drop?”

            “Sub-drop. Subspace is a high, and eventually you have to come down. If the proper aftercare isn’t in place, a sub can drop hard. This brings about depression, shame, and a possible host of other issues. Aftercare isn’t just for after the scene, it continues until the sub is back to normal and a reputable Dom, like myself, will take whatever measures for however long to be certain that their sub is whole.”

            Swap sighed, leaning back a bit and wishing he could have a cigarette right then, but they were in Fell’s room and he absolutely refused to let him smoke here, even by an open window.

            “You look nervous,” Fell said.

            “Not nervous, just, I dunno, it sounds… dangerous?”

            “I’m not going to lie, with the wrong monsters it can be. If there isn’t honesty and communication, you shouldn’t even be with the other monster to begin with.”

            Swap shook his head. “It’s just such an odd idea to me.”

            Fell smirked. “Maybe you should try it yourself; be a full sub under Sans and me.”

            “I thought Sans didn’t Dom.”

            “He doesn’t, but he is my sub so he will do what I will instruct him to do.”

            Swap squirmed a little, unsure how he felt about this proposition. He was curious, but he was also a little afraid of the concepts they were discussing.

            “What if I don’t know what I’ll need as far as this aftercare thing goes?” Swap asked.

            “Think about it. We need to talk to Sans, too, see if he wants to participate,” Fell said. “And if you still don’t know what you need, try not to worry; I promise that we will take good care of you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            “Swap? Papyrus? You still with me, pal?”

            Swap shook his head, not realizing he was now sitting on a stool in the bathroom until he saw Sans’ eyes looking down at him.

            “Hm?” Swap murmured.

            “You had me worried there for a second, you really spaced out,” Sans tilted his head. “You sure you’re okay?”

            “Yeah, just,” Swap sighed and leaned forward so his forehead rested against Sans’ sternum. “I know we talked about it, I just didn’t expect for it to be so intense.”

            Sans chuckled, stroking Swap’s head. “Yeah, I know. When we got more intense, it started taking me a little longer to get out of it.”

            “Is it normal to feel so shaky?” Swap asked suddenly.

            Sans noticed Swap was beginning to shiver. “Yeah, you also might be a little cold. Come on, let’s see if dickhead finished putting on the damn sheets.”

            Sans kept an arm around Swap as they returned to the bedroom. Fell was trying to fold the top of the blanket just so and was having a hard time with it.

            “Stupid fucking blanket would you just cooperate already,” Fell growled.

            “Would you forget the blanket?” Sans grumbled. “We’re not exactly at MTT Resort, Boss, it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

            “I am a skeleton with standards!”

            “Yeah, yeah, shut up and get over here.”

            Fell dropped the blanket with an indignant sniff and went over to the other two, handing them each some clothes. Fell himself was dressed in long, soft pants.

            “Here, put these on.”

            Sans pulled on the red t-shirt; it was long, it reached about halfway down his femurs. Swap was barely able to pull on the dark grey tank top on his own, his hands shook so much, and he definitely needed help to get into the matching gray pajama pants.

            Swap blushed a little as Fell helped to keep him steady while Sans made sure his feet didn’t get tangled in the legs of the pants. He felt a little like baby bones and it was a touch embarrassing, but he couldn’t deny he kind of liked the care the two skeletons were showing. They all got into the bed with Fell pulling the blanket around them. Swap lay on his back with Fell curled up on his left while Sans cuddled under his right arm.

            “What do you need?” Fell murmured to Swap.

            “I think I have everything I want right here,” Swap said, squeezing Sans as he nuzzled into Fell’s neck.

            “All right,” Fell said with a sigh. “We’re here, though, whatever you need, we can give you.”

            Swap blinked. “Anything?”

            “Anything,” the two skeletons murmured.

            Swap glanced over to Sans, who looked up at him in anticipation for what he was going to ask for. He then looked to Fell, who already had his eyes closed. Swap blushed a little, feeling a little silly, but the need to be reassured overwhelmed his self-consciousness.

            “Maybe a kiss?” Swap nearly whispered. “I know it’s silly, but-!”

            He stopped short as two sets of teeth clanked on either of his cheekbones. He could feel his whole face heat up with a blush.

            “Was there anything else?” Fell murmured next to his skull.

            “No, I don’t think so,” Swap said. “Thank you.”

            “Whatever you need,” Fell yawned. “Now go to sleep.”

            Swap nodded, feeling warm and safe, he quickly fell asleep between the two brothers of Underfell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap falls victim to sub-drop.

            The next day, Swap was fine. That was probably why Fell and Sans were a little surprised when the day after that, Swap was absolutely not fine.

            It was nearly noon and the brothers hadn’t seen Swap since they went to bed the night before.

            “Go see what’s taking him so long,” Fell grumbled, looking into the refrigerator to figure out what to make for lunch.

            Sans walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. “Hey, Swap? You coming out of there anytime soon?”

            No answer.

            Sans frowned and opened the door a little; despite their intimacy, Sans respected the other’s privacy.

            “Swap? You awake?”

            There was a muffled sound and Sans poked his head in further. On the bed, wrapped up in all of the sheets and blankets, was a lump.

            That was odd.

            “Hey, Swap, you okay in there?” Sans asked, walking over to the bed.

            He put a hand on the lump, assuming it was Swap’s back. He waited, feeling him shift under his hand before he finally spoke.

            “Please leave me alone,” the muffled reply said.

            Sans blinked. “Are you all right?”

            “Yeah, just, please, just leave me alone.”

            Sans removed his hand. “Okay, but, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

            “Would you just go the fuck away?!”

            Sans jumped; he had never heard Swap angry before, and the fact that it was directed at him disturbed Sans even more.

            “O-okay,” Sans murmured, hesitating for a moment before leaving the room.

            As Sans walked down the stairs, he thought very carefully about every detail from the past few minutes. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was likely going on with his lover and he knew they needed Fell.

            “Hey,” Sans murmured as he leaned against the kitchen door frame.

            “Well? Where is he?” Fell asked, glancing up from the pan he was setting lasagna noodles in.

            “In bed,” Sans said. “I think he’s dropping.”

            “How do you figure?”

            “He yelled at me.”

            The noodle Fell was trying to set carefully was instantly dropped and he spun to face Sans fully.

            “He yelled at _you_ ,” Fell said.

            “Yeah.”

            “What was he doing?”

            “He’s curled in a ball on his bed.”

            Fell crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter, thinking. Sans began fidgeting with his fingers when the silence went on for too long.

            “I will handle this,” Fell murmured, pushing off the counter. He stopped next to Sans for a moment, but then he turned his brother towards him and kissed him gently. “It’ll be all right, Sans. Please cover the lasagna with another layer of sauce and cheese. The oven’s already on.”

            Sans nodded, giving Fell an uneasy smile.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            _Knock, knock!_

“Swap? I’m coming in,” Fell called through the door.

            When he went inside, he didn’t find anything different than when Sans entered the room. He went over to the bed and sat next to the lump. He was hoping the slight quivering he was picking up was his imagination.

            “Swap,” Fell said gently. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

            “I don’t feel well, now please, just leave me alone.”

            “I cannot.”

            Swap growled. “Fell, get the fuck out.”

            “I won’t. Not until you can look me in the eye and say the same.”

            With a frustrated grunt, Swap struggled with the sheets for a moment, making Fell move slightly aside, then when he finally threw it off he glared at Fell. Swap opened his mouth to speak, but then he froze; he couldn’t make a sound.

            Fell took the moment to study Swap’s face. Pale orange streaked his cheeks and his eyes looked strained.

            “How long have you been crying?” Fell asked softly, reaching out to run his thumb along a streak. He didn’t miss the flinch.

            “I, I,” Swap stammered, then he leaned away. “If you two would just leave me be for two minutes-”

            “Stop it.”

            Swap went silent.

            Fell leveled a serious look at the other. “We discussed this. Sub-drop.”

            “I’m fine!”

            Fell rolled his eyes. “You’re full of shit, as per usual,” he put up a hand when Swap opened his mouth to protest. “Swap, it’s no use. Please stop arguing with me. I want to help you; sitting here and crying alone isn’t going to do you any good.”

            Swap sighed. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

            “I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to be happy,” Fell leaned over and kissed Swap on the cheekbone.

            That seemed to make something snap inside of Swap, because he suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Fell’s middle and began to cry. Fell wrapped his arms around him protectively and waited patiently.

            Sans peeked in; he had finished the lasagna and was getting worried. Fell looked up and gave Sans a small nod. Sans nodded in return and went to climb onto the bed, holding Swap from behind, leaning up to nuzzle the back of his neck as Fell kissed Swap on top of his head.

            When Swap’s breath hitched and the stream of tears seemed to stop, Fell reached down and tilted his face up.

            “Come, we are going to go downstairs, I’m going to make you some tea, and we are going to sit with Sans and discuss this.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            “Ready to listen when you’re ready to talk,” Sans said, putting the cup of tea in front of Swap.

            Swap nodded a thanks and took a sip. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, Sans,” he said. “I’m, I really feel odd and disconnected.”

            Fell nodded in understanding, Sans stayed silent and waited for Swap to continue.

            “Just… I really had fun the other day, I really did, just, now I feel this weird disconnect, like it didn’t happen, and then I feel guilty, and I felt like I couldn’t face you two again.”

            Again, the two brothers were silent. Sans understood what Swap was feeling, and he glanced over at Fell and waited for his lead.

            “Are you ashamed for enjoying our scene?” Fell murmured.

            “A little, just… I mean, I know we’re not all that normal to begin with, but that just… it’s going a little far, isn’t it?”

            “I don’t think so,” Sans interjected, deciding to not wait for Fell’s prompt or permission. “Normality is subjective. What you enjoy in the bedroom is no one’s business but ours. If it turns you on and makes you feel good, there is no shame to be had.”

            Swap looked down at his tea, still seeming a little unsure. Sans reached over and put his hand over the other. Swap looked up to find him smiling.

            “Look, we love you; your turn-ons and kinks only matter to us to the point where we want to do it for you. Please don’t be ashamed of them.”

            Swap nodded, finally cracking a small smile.

            Fell smiled as well. “Sans speaks the truth. What else is bothering you?”

            “I just feel so tired. It’s different from the usual, I’m just… everything feels like such an effort.”

            “That’s a bout of depression, sweetheart,” Sans said with a grin. “Surprised you didn’t recognize that right away.”

            “You recognize it now, I hope, which means we can start working on fixing it,” Fell said, reaching over to wrap a hand around Swap’s other hand.

            Swap gave Fell a small smile as well, and then nodded.

            “So, tell us what you need and want from us,” Fell said. “Whatever it is, we will provide it.”

            Swap nodded, then he went silent as he thought. Fell and Sans waited patiently, their hands still holding onto his.

            “There is one thing I want,” Swap murmured after some time.

            Fell and Sans looked at him, waiting patiently still.

            “I want you two to touch me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap's request is honored.

            Swap sighed, closing his eyes as Fell ran gentle fingers over his ribs while Sans’ danced carefully down his spine.

            “How is this?” Fell asked, his voice just above a whisper.

            “Wonderful,” Swap murmured.

            Sans chuckled, his hands moving a little lower to trace over Swap’s hipbones. “Your bones are so smooth, Swap. Guess your laziness pays off.”

            “Sans!”

            Swap chuckled. “It’s okay, he’s right.”

            “Hey, we get to reap the benefits Boss,” Sans leaned down, mouth ghosting over the curve of Swap’s pelvis. “I’d love to lick across such a lovely surface.”

            Swap’s breath hitched and his body tensed.

            “Mmm, sounds like he likes that idea,” Fell said with a chuckle. “You really are very lovely, Swap. We won’t do anything without your say so.”

            Sans backed away and continued the gentle touches, as did Fell.

            Swap relaxed under their hands again and they continued. Sans moved down his legs as Fell trailed down his arms. Sans took his time rubbing Swap’s feet, Fell’s hands rubbed along Swap’s neck and over his skull, dropping kisses on his face.

            “How are you doing?” Fell asked.

            “I’m good,” Swap murmured.

            “Are you feeling a little better about yourself?” Sans asked.

            “A little,” Swap murmured.

            “Good,” Sans said, leaning down to drop kisses on the tops of Swap’s feet.

            “Do you want us to continue?” Fell asked.

            Swap’s eyes fluttered open, looking up into Fell’s face. He reached up with a hand to take Fell’s.

            “Make love to me?” Swap whispered.

            “What was that?” Sans asked.

            Fell smirked a little. “Go ahead and tell him what you told me.”

            Swap shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. “I want you two to make love to me,” he said a little louder.

            Sans looked up, eyes glancing at Fell, who met his with a slight nod.

            “As you wish,” Fell murmured, bending to kiss Swap on the mouth.

            Sans gently moved Swap’s legs apart, his hands running up and down his femurs as he shuffled in between them.

            Swap sighed into the kiss, one hand curving behind Fell’s head as the other reached to make contact with Sans. Sans noticed, taking his hand, turning it upwards to kiss the center of it. Swap let out a small muffled moan at the gesture.

            “Mmm, I think he liked that,” Sans murmured. He formed his tongue and began licking and gently nibbling on each phalange.

            Swap squirmed a little, whimpering into Fell’s mouth as he continued to kiss him deeply and thoroughly. Fell reached up to hold Swap’s face with both hands, breaking off the kiss but not backing away too much.

            “What do you want us to do to you?” Fell asked when Swap opened his eyes.

            “I, I don’t really know,” Swap admitted, adverting his eyes. “Just… I want you to make me feel good, but, gently. I dunno, this is stupid…”

            “Not stupid,” Fell insisted, his hands twitching and he leaned in to kiss him briefly. “It’s okay. We’ll take good care of you, and if you think of something or change your mind, speak up.”

            Swap nodded.

            Fell smiled. “Sans, would you be opposed to using that talented tongue of yours on our partner?”

            “Not at all,” Sans said with a smile. He moved back up as Fell back away, giving Sans room to kiss Swap. “I’d love to suck your cock, if you’d like that.”

            Swap nodded vigorously.

            “Good,” Sans said, nuzzling Swap’s face.

            “While he takes care of that, I’d love to be inside of you,” Fell murmured, moving in to nuzzle the side of Swap’s skull. “Would you like to sit in my lap while Sans services you?”

            “That sounds wonderful,” Swap murmured, magic beginning to flow from his eye sockets.

            “Excellent.”

            They continued to touch, caress, and kiss Swap as they positioned themselves. Fell sat against the headboard, and once he was comfortable, Sans helped move Swap, kissing him as his was lifted so Fell could reach underneath to prep him.

            “Just focus on me,” Sans murmured against Swap’s mouth. “You still sensitive from the other night?”

            “N-n-no,” Swap stammered.

            Fell raised an eye ridge at Sans and twisted his finger. Swap gripped onto Sans tighter with a shudder.

            “Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Fell chuckled before continuing with a more tender touch.

            “This is for you, Swap, no need to be brave, no need to push yourself,” Sans whispered.

            Swap nodded, moaning as Fell continued to work his fingers into him, and Sans continued to distract him with soft kisses and sweet praises.

            “That’s it, you’re doing so good,” Sans murmured. “We love you so much.”

            “I think he’s just about ready,” Fell said.

            “Please, please take me,” Swap begged.

            Fell chuckled, kissing against Swap’s spine before carefully pulling his fingers out. “All right, let’s take it nice and easy.”

            They were careful and gentle as they eased Swap back, Fell groaned as he was slowly enveloped by Swap’s tight heat. Swap hissed a little at the intrusion, making the brothers go slower, but then he moaned as he was fully seated in Fell’s lap, the tall skeleton wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly while Sans continued to pepper his face with kisses.

            “How are you?” Sans asked.

            “Feels good,” Swap sighed.

            “Bro?”

            “Fantastic.”

            Sans chuckled.

            “Wait, h-how are you going to-?” Swap started.

            Fell made a shallow thrust.

            Sans laughed more at the resulting moan from Swap and leaned over to kiss him again. “Trust him, Swap, he knows what to do.”

            Swap nodded, relaxing against Fell, who continued with slow and shallow thrusts.

            Sans sat back for a few minutes, enjoying the view before him before he got a feel for Fell’s rhythm. He moved to lie on his front, reaching to stroke Swap’s hardening cock a few times before moving in tandem with Fell’s motions to bring the orange rod into his mouth.

            “Shit,” Swap murmured, his head falling back on Fell’s shoulder.

            “That’s it, just relax,” Fell murmured. “Let us take care of you.”

            Sans hummed around Swap in agreement.

            It didn’t take very long for Swap to reach his peak, his body already keyed up from the gentle touches, egged on by the soft praises and murmured from Fell, and Sans’ warm tongue wrapping around him over and over.

            “Fuck, fuck, I, I’m gonna cum,” Swap moaned.

            “Go ahead, we got you,” Fell said.

            Sans sucked on him a touch harder, one hand reaching up to stroke down Swap’s spine, and that was enough to send him over the edge. Swap’s body jerked, but Fell held him tight and Sans swallowed everything he could. As Swap relaxed, Sans pulled off gently, pulling himself onto his knees to kiss him. Swap could taste the mix of himself with Sans and it sent another pleasant shudder through him.

            “I love you, Swap,” Red murmured.

            “I love you, too, Sans.”

            Fell waited for a moment, letting his magic ebb and disappear before he moved Swap and readjusted them so he was relaxing in his arms and he bent to kiss him.

            “I love you, Papyrus,” Fell said.

            Swap chuckled. “And I love you, Papyrus.”

            “Nyeh heh heh.”

            “Alright, you narcissistic assholes,” Sans muttered, curling up on Swap’s other side. “Dunno about you two but now I’m exhausted.”

            “When are you not exhausted, you lazy dipshit?” Fell grumbled.

            Swap blinked as he looked between the two. “Wait, what about you guys?”

            “What do you mean?” Fell asked.

            “Neither of you came.”

            “This was about and for you,” Sans said. “If I wanted to cum, I would have jacked off while sucking you. I had fun, so don’t worry.”

            “As did I,” Fell said, hugging Swap tightly. “It was immensely satisfying just getting you off.”

            Swap felt his face blush. “Thank you, both of you.”

            Sans kissed the back of his head. “If it bugs ya that much, you can return the favor in the morning.”

            “Agreed,” Fell said, planting a kiss on Swap’s forehead. “But for now, rest, and know that we love you.”

            Swap sighed, relaxing between his two lovers, and falling asleep faster than he ever had.

            The two brothers of Underfell weren’t far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come visit my Tumblr for more stories and the latest updates! ](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So one thing I just wanted to put out there is that this series has been an exercise for me as a writer. I knew so little about BDSM but I didn't want to misrepresent the lifestyle, especially considering the popularity of a certain novel. I cannot emphasize how important aftercare is, because subdrop can be a nasty backlash to something that really should be full of love, trust, and growth. Now from what I understand, aftercare may not necessarily prevent subdrop, but this is where a Dom's responsibility lies - they are to continue to provide care for their sub or make sure that a care plan is in place. People's needs and tolerances vary, so along with every other aspect of this lifestyle, open-ness and communication is always, ALWAYS key.
> 
> I'm still learning about this lifestyle, and one of the reasons that this finale took so long is because this is where I'm having difficulty - for lack of better terms and to keep a long explanation short, I just sort of don't get it? Like, I understand the importance and everything, just having a hard time making a true connection with the concept of subspace and subdrop. That being said, I'm happy with this chapter, not so happy with the next, so, I will update when I can.
> 
> Bottom line, I highly encourage you to research heavily into this subject if it is something that interests you, tread carefully, be sane and be safe.  
> If you have any questions, please feel free to leave me a message on Tumblr!  
> soloshikigami.tumblr.com


End file.
